A Night with You
by Di.M.H
Summary: Domino high is having a dance and Atem has been trying to ask Mana but it proves difficult at first, of course he doesn't give up and finally gets to his chance to ask her out. When they get to the dance he decides to ask her another question which pays off big time for him.


_**Di.M.H; "I know, I know, i said that I was taking a break but hey when you got a story to tell then you have to write, am I right? Anyways I got other stories to write. Please R&R and remember to...LIVE ON!"**_

_**A Night with You**_

#

Domino high was filled with excitement as there was a dance coming up which meant that many girls were waiting for the right boy to ask them to the dance and for the boys it was a nightmare to even consider how to ask the right girl or get rejected. Atem walked down the halls as girls watched him pass. Many girls had been trying to get him to ask them to the dance. Atem found dances pointless well that is if he didn't get to go with the right girl.

He stepped in the classroom to see Honda Jonouchi, Bakura, Otogi and Yugi off to the side. He walked toward them. Yugi looked over to see his brother walking toward them. He went over to meet him halfway. Atem could see a smile on his brother's face.

"What's with the look," he asked.

"I just asked Anzu to the dance and she said yes," Yugi explained.

"Nice job," said Atem as they high fived.

"Yeah, he's been practically jumping for joy," Otogi teased.

"I have not," Yugi cried while blushing.

The other boys laughed. Yugi pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest. Atem smirked at his little brother before turning to the other boys.

"What about all of you," he asked, "did you get dates for the dance?"

"I got one," said Otogi.

"I haven't decided on who I want to take yet," said Bakura, "I don't want to break any hearts."

"I've aske4 Mino to go with me," said Honda, "and she agreed."

"That's a surprise," said Otogi, "what did you do get her to say yes?"

"Shut up," Honda hissed.

"I haven't gotten a date yet," said Jonouchi, "no girl caught my interest."

"Oh please," Otogi replied rolling his eyes, "no girl in this school would go out with you and you know it."

"SHUT UP!"

"What about you Atem," Honda asked, "do you have a date yet?"

"No, I haven't," Atem replied.

"What about Mana," Yugi asked, "aren't you going to ask her?"

Atem jabbed his brother's side earning a smirk from Yugi. Everyone in his friend group knew that Atem had a crush on Mana. Atem turned away from the boys trying to hide a blush. Normally dances weren't his thing but he had been planning on asking Mana to go with him. He didn't know how to ask her yet.

"Hey there boys," a voice called.

They all turned to see Anzu walking toward them. Yugi smiled at the sight of his girlfriend. Anzu reached them and kissed Yugi on the lips before addressing the other boys.

"So what were you boys talking about," she asked.

"The dance," Bakura replied.

"Ah," she said, "so Yugi told you that we're going together?"

"Yeah, he did," said Atem.

"The problem was trying to get him not to talk about it," Honda teased.

"You're one to talk," Yugi replied, "you wouldn't shut up about asking out Mino and getting her to go to the dance with you."

The others laughed. Honda's face had turned red with embarrassment. Anzu wrapped her around Yugi's shoulders as she laughed while Jonouchi and Yugi high fived.

"Nice one dude," he said.

"You had that coming man," said Otogi.

Atem smirked at his friends before he looked to see Mana walking into the room. She was walking with her best friend Kisara. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she walked. Anzu had noticed him staring at her and smiled.

"You should ask her to the dance," she said, "I've heard that several guys have asked her already."

"Ask who, Kisara," Otogi asked.

"Well, Kisara has made it clear that she'll go to the dance if Mana can go," Anzu explained, "so a lot of guys have asked her so their friends could get to ask Kisara to the dance."

Atem hated the idea of other guys asking Mana out; especially for the fact that it was so their friend could go with Kisara. He wanted to ask Mana out because he wanted to and not because of a friend wanted to ask Kisara out. He only wanted to go with Man and no other girl but how could he even ask her? He found himself surrounded by many girls hinting that they wanted to go the dance with him. Atem couldn't even the chance to as other girls would cut of his path and tried to get him to ask them to the dance.

#

Atem saw Mana taking a sip from the water fountain. He walked toward her feeling his heart pounding in his chest. This could be his chance to ask her. He kept his eyes on her as he approached. This was it; his chance and maybe this could lead to something more. He saw a boy walk toward her. Mana looked up and smiled at the boy. Atem stopped a few feet away from them. The boy was asking her to the dance.

"Let me guess," she said, "your friend wants to go with Kisara. Nice try but no thanks."

The boy blinked in confusion as she walked away. Atem cursed under his breath as he walked after her. He couldn't let this slip pass him. He saw caught her meeting up with Kisara. The two girls were talking before walking away. He tried to go after them but a girl cut off his path. She was trying to talk to him but he wasn't paying attention to her.

"Excuse me," he said before walking away.

He turned the corner where he had seen them turn but they weren't there now. He cursed under his breath while punching the wall beside him. So much for asking Mana to the dance, that chance was gone now. Atem sighed in annoyance how could he even ask her to the dance at this rate? He wasn't going to give up not until he had asked her to the dance.

#

Mana and Kisara sat down at a table in the cafeteria for lunch. Mana rolled her eyes as two boys came up to ask them both to the dance. Kisara turned down them and they walked away disappointed. Mana tried not to let it show but this was getting on her nerves.

"You could say yes," she said, "you don't need me to go to the dance."

"I'm not letting you stay home alone," Kisara replied, "it wouldn't be right."

"That's fine, it's not like the guy I like would ask me out," Mana replied.

She glanced over at the table where Atem Muto and his friends were sitting. Mana had the biggest crush on Atem and had been dying for him to ask her out. Kisara sighed while shaking her head at Mana.

"You could ask him, you know," she said, "He doesn't have to ask you."

"I'm too nervous," Mana replied, "how could I even get to the right word out. I'm sure that many girls have been asking him or been hinting that they want to go with him."

Kisara sighed. She had been turning down boys so that way Mana wouldn't be alone. Kisara had also been trying to get Mana to ask Atem to the dance but the girl is stubborn. Kisara looked over at the table where Atem was sitting with his friends.

"It wouldn't hurt to try," she said, "You could go ask him now."

"In front of his friends," Mana cried out.

"Well, you better make a move now because someone else is."

Mana spun around to see a girl approaching their table. The girl stopped in front of Atem and was talking with him. Mana could feel rage boiling in her chest. She had made her wand appear under the table and was about to use a spell when Kisara grabbed her wrist. Mana looked at her. Kisara shook her head making her wand vanish.

"Casting a spell won't help you," she said, "that makes you seem petty."

"I can't help it," Mana groaned, "I love him and it makes me mad to see him with other girls."

"I know that, Mana but this won't help your chances."

Mana sighed knowing that she was right. She glanced over as the girl walked away looking disappointed. Jonouchi had said something to Atem; causing him to shake his head. Mana couldn't stop staring at him.

"Go talk to him," said Kisara, "who knows he might say yes."

#

Atem walked down the hall feeling irritated by all these girls trying to get him to ask them to the dance. He felt the urge to punch something. He turned the corner and almost bumped into Mana. He stopped just short of hitting her.

"Mana," he said in surprise.

"Oh hey Atem," she said, "what's up."

"Hey," he replied, "um I-I'm sorry for almost…"

"No it's my fault."

She gave a nervous laugh. Atem could feel his heart about to fly out of his chest. This could be his chance to ask her but now that it was here; he was beginning to feel nervous. Mana walked around him and walked to the corner.

"I should get to class," she said.

"Y-yeah," he replied, "see you later."

She went to turn the corner. Atem let out a deep breath before turning the corner and called out to her. She stopped in her tracks then turned to face him.

"Yeah what's up," she asked.

"Um, I was wondering if you had a date to the dance," he said, "if not then maybe we could go together…."

She stood there frozen in shock. Did he really ask her to the dance? She had to be dreaming; there was no way that he would ever ask her, just no way. Atem stood there trying to keep his cool while inside he was screaming at himself for being an idiot.

_Stupid, that wasn't how I wanted to ask her._

Mana shook her head to shake off the shock. Atem held his breath as he waited. Would she say no? Would she laugh at him? A smile formed on her lips. She had been hoping that he would ask but she thought that was just hopeful thinking but yet here he was asking her to the dance. She had to play it cool now; she wasn't to blow her chance.

"S-sure," she said.

"R-really?!"

"Of course that sounds like fun we should meet up at the gate or maybe…"

"Um, well I know that my friend that are going want to meet up a few blocks away, um, at that small café just around the corner."

"That sounds great, I'll see you there."

"R-right,"

She walked off waving goodbye to him. Atem couldn't help but smile as he waved back. Finally, he had asked her out to the dance but the problem was now was figuring out what to wear for the dance. He knew that he had to make a good impression on her.

#

Atem had been in a good mood all week since he had finally asked Mana to the dance. He was in his room buttoning up the last of the buttons on his dark blue dress shirt. He stared at himself in the full length mirror and made sure that everything was in place. He nodded before leaving the room. He saw Yugi drinking some water to calm his nerves. Yugi was wearing a white dress shirt and dark dress pants.

"Hey bro," said Yugi when he noticed him standing there.

Atem nodded as he tried to wipe his sweaty palms on a napkin that he grabbed from the table. He was nervous about tonight as much as Yugi was but unlike his brother; he was better at hiding it. Yugi sighed before going to put on his black dress shoes. Atem slipped into his shoes before they went down stairs. The moment they reached the game shop there was a flash of light. They both shielded their eyes from the flash.

They looked to see Sugoroku standing there holding a camera in his hands. They rolled their eyes at their grandfather. He couldn't help it.

"Really grandpa," Yugi groaned.

"What," said Sugoroku, "it's not every day that my grandsons are dressed for a dance."

"Its not like we're going off f to college," said Atem.

"Well, its moments like these that should be captured forever," Sugoroku replied.

The door opened and their mother came into the shop with bags of groceries. She smiled as she saw her sons standing there dressed like that.

"You boys look so handsome," she said, "it's not every day to see my boys looking so handsome."

"Mom," Yugi cried.

"Come on," said Atem trying to hide his own embarrassment, "the others are waiting on us."

"Right, later," said Yugi as they walked out the door.

#

They arrived at the café to find Honda, Otogi, Bakura and Jonouchi standing there. Jonouchi had asked out a girl and since she was wanting to go so badly; she said yes to him. Bakura had finally decided to go with a girl from his fan club.

"Hey there Muto brothers," said Jonouchi, "ya made it."

"The girls aren't here yet," Yugi asked.

"Nope," said Honda, "they should be here soon."

"Sorry I'm late boys," a voice called.

They turned around to see Anzu standing there wearing a light green dress that went down to her knees and had her hair tied back, she had bracelets on each wrist, a silver necklace around her neck and earrings with a light green gem in the center while wearing light green heels to match. Yugi's face turned red at the sight of his girlfriend. She did look beautiful.

"Wow, Anzu is that you," Jonouchi asked.

"Yeah, it's me," she said, "What do ya think?"

"You actually look like a woman," said Jonouchi.

Anzu growled before punching him in the face. He cried out in pain holding his face. She huffed at him turning her head away.

"You look very nice Anzu," said Bakura.

"Yeah," said Honda.

"You look great," said Otogi.

"What about you two," Anzu asked the twins.

"You look nice," said Atem, "I haven't seen you look this nice since graduation in middle school."

"Thanks Atem, what about you, Yugi?"

Atem jabbed his brother in the side. Yugi was speechless at the sight of his girlfriend. He snapped back to reality when he felt Atem jab his ribs.

"You look beautiful," he said.

A blush formed on her face. Atem smirked at them both. Anzu walked toward Yugi and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him. Yugi returned the kiss happily as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Soon, Mino appeared wearing a yellow dress followed by Otogi's and Bakura's dates; who were wearing blue and pink dresses. Jonouchi's date showed up wearing a purple dress. The boys meet up with their dates.

"Okay, so we're waiting for one more right," said Jonouchi.

"Yeah Atem's date," said Honda.

"Where is she," Yugi asked getting worried.

He didn't want for Atem to get all dressed up and not have his date show up. Atem was starting to worry too. He hoped that Mana would show. He didn't tell his friends who his date was but he knew that they had already figured it out.

"You guys can go ahead," said Atem, "I'll wait for her."

"Ya sure dude," Honda asked.

"Yes, there's no reason for you all to miss the dance."

"You sure Atem," Anzu asked.

"I am,"

"Okay," said Otogi, "but she doesn't show up then call us."

"Right,"

They walked off leaving him there. He stood there waiting for Mana to show. He was afraid that she wouldn't show up. He didn't know how he would take it if she didn't come. He had been dying to ask her out for a long time now and if she doesn't come it would crush him. He looked up at the clock over his head when he heard a voice call out.

"Sorry I'm late."

He looked to see Mana running toward him wearing a white dress that went down just above her knees and that exposed her shoulders as well a bit of her cleavage. Her hair was tied back in a bun. She had a golden necklace around her neck and several bracelets on each wrist. She had white heels to match her dress. Atem could feel his heart nearly jumping out of his chest at the sight of her. She looked like an angel.

A blush formed on his face at the sight of her. He couldn't stop himself from staring. God she was so beautiful. He felt his heart pound faster in his chest than ever before, his face was starting to feel warm as he blushed.

"I-it's alright," he replied.

She stopped in front of him to catch her breath. She was so sure that he would have gone off without her but the fact that he didn't made her relieved. She had to admit that he looked so handsome dressed in his dark blue dress shirt and dark dress pants. She stood up straight and blushed. God he's so handsome.

"Um," said Atem, "we should get going."

He held out his arm to her causing her blush even harder. She nodded before taking his arm. They walked down the sidewalk and turned the corner to where they could see the school. They couldn't take their eyes off each other as they walked. They got to the school and stepped onto the grounds. The dance was held in the gym so they went toward it following several students. They got to the gym doors and Atem pushed them open.

The gym was decorated with pink streamers, a disco ball in the middle of the ceiling with lights that were moving along the walls and floor of the gym. There were tables covered by white sheets. There was a stage where there was a DJ stand and a DJ that was in charge of the music. Atem could see his brother and Anzu on the dance floor which wasn't a surprise there. They stepped inside and decided on what they could do first.

"Are you thirsty," he asked.

"Um yeah," she replied.

"I'll go grab us some punch."

He walked off to the punch bowl. He grabbed two cups and filled them. He looked up to see Kisara standing there wearing an icy blue dress. She was standing there talking with Mana. He smiled before grabbing the cups and walked over.

"Hey Kisara," he said.

"Oh hey Atem," said Kisara.

She smiled and excused herself to leave them alone. Atem handed Mana her drink. She thanked him and took a drink. Atem drank his drink while staring at her from the corner of his eyes. God she was beautiful; he couldn't help himself.

"Um, why don't we dance for a bit," she asked putting her drink down onto a table beside her.

"I suppose so," he said as setting his cup down as well.

She grabbed his hand and dragged him onto the dance floor. He cried out as she dragged him along. They got to the floor and she turned around to face him. She put her arms around his neck as a slow song came on. He gulped as he wrapped his arms around her waist. The song begun to play and they danced along staring into each other's eyes; emerald meets violet orbs. The world around them was slowly fading away as they danced.

Neither of them were aware on how close they were getting as their lips were only a few inches apart now. Soon the space between them was closed and their lips meet. The kiss sent jolts of electricity throughout their bodies. Atem moved his hand to cup her cheek pushing back some of her hair back in the process. The song stopped as it came to an end and another song began to playing. They had stopped dancing as they kissed. They pulled away after a long time to allow air to enter their lungs. They both blushed once they realized what happened.

"I-I'm sorry," he said.

"N-no, I'm sorry," she replied.

They looked away with their faces still red. That wasn't how they planned on having their first kiss. Atem looked back at her to see that she was staring him. He could feel a lump in his throat as he gulped once again. He stared into her emerald eyes before he felt someone bump into him from behind. He looked over his shoulder to see a girl that had tried to get him to ask her to the dance standing there. She blushed once she realized who she bumped into.

"S-sorry Atem," she said before running off.

Atem shook his head and looked back at Mana. He suggested that they leave the dance floor since it was getting too crowded. She agreed and they made their way back to the table where they put their drinks down earlier. They managed to get back without bumping or tripping over anyone. They sat down at the table. Atem glanced around the room to find Honda and Mino at the table where the punch bowl was while having a conservation.

He looked around to see Jonouchi and his date trying to have a conservation but they had nothing in common to even strike up a full conservation. Bakura and his date were on the dance floor well more like poor Bakura was being swung around by his date as she danced. Otogi and his date were off to the side chatting as he was laying on some moves. Yugi and Anzu were at the snack table talking while getting some snacks.

It seemed like his friends were having a good time and were in their own little world with their dates well except maybe Jonouchi at least. Atem turned to Mana. What could he say to her? What should he say? He had thought about this moment many times when he could get her alone but now that this was finally happening; he was frozen with fear. He had hoped that he could tell her his feelings but he was too scared to even say a simple word to her.

"That was fun," she said finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah," he replied, "um Mana about the…"

"O-oh,"

She blushed as she thought about the kiss. She did enjoy it; she had been imagining what it would be like to kiss him and it was far better than she ever imagined.

"I wanted to…"

"Oh no don't apologize…it was…"

Atem was mentally slapping himself. Why was it so hard to even get the words out? Why couldn't he just come out and say what he wanted to say? Why was it so difficult for him? She was right there and he should just say it but he couldn't. Mana was too beautiful for words and his feelings couldn't be described with just words alone.

"Accidents happen, right," she replied.

"Y-yeah," he answered while still beating himself up mentally.

_I'm so stupid, why am I having so much trouble?_

He heard a voice clear its throat. He looked to see the most popular girl in school standing there at their table. Her long red hair tied back behind her head as she wore a red dress that exposed her shoulders. She had a golden necklace around her neck that looked like it cost way too much for a high school student to be able to afford. She had lay on a little too much makeup that reminded Atem of a clown as well.

"Hey Atem," she said, "care you dance to with me?"

"Sorry no," said Atem, "I'm fine here."

"Go ahead," said Mana trying to hide the pain in her voice.

"I'd rather not," Atem replied, "and besides, I came here with you."

"One dance wouldn't hurt," she assured him.

Atem shook his head. He wasn't going to leave her side and besides he didn't care for the other girl. He found her very annoying. She had gone around school saying that she and Atem were dating which he had shut that down very quickly. The girl glared at Mana before turning back to Atem. The girl knew that he liked Mana and would do whatever she could to get between them. Atem wasn't in the mood for her at the moment.

"Come on," she said, "its just one dance."

"No," he replied, "sorry but I'm not interested."

The girl growled before grabbing his wrist and pulled him out of his seat. Atem cried out as he was forcefully pulled to his feet. Mana stood up feeling rage in her chest. She didn't like the girl either since she would insult her for no reason and she expected that people do what she wants all the time. Mana had made her wand appear behind her back.

"You heard what he said," she said, "why are you so insisted when it's clear that he doesn't like you?"

"Like he could like you," the girl hissed, "you're just a loser, a nobody."

Atem could feel rage burning in his chest. Mana wasn't a nobody or a loser. She was more than that; she was the most beautiful girl in the world and was so full of life. She made him feel like he could do anything with her at his side. He loves her and was no way that this girl could never change his mind nor could anyone for that matter. He pulled his hand out of the girl's grip causing both of the girls to look at him.

"That's enough," he hissed, "I'm not letting you insult her like that. You don't know her at all."

He walked over and grabbed Mana's wrist and pulled her away. Mana was shocked as he dragged her away which made her wand vanish into thin air. They got to the corner of the gym away from everyone else. Atem let out a sigh before pulling away from her.

"I'm sorry about her," he said.

"It's okay, it's not your fault," she replied, "I get it, I mean I know why she likes you. You're very handsome, smart, strong, mysterious, kind, a good friend and a great brother to your twin but most of all you're…."

She turned her back to him while trying to hide the blush forming on her face. Atem was surprised to hear her say these words. He never knew that she thought this way about him nor any girl for that matter. He placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to turn and face him with her face red as a tomato. He stared into her eyes before he leaned forward and captured her lips.

Mana froze in surprise before wrapping her arms around his neck as his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her close. They pulled away for air. They stood there still holding each other as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Mana," he said, "I've been wanting to say this for a while now. The thing is that I…."

"Yes?"

"I love you and I would be honored if you would become my…."

"Hey pal," a voice called.

They looked to see Jonouchi and his date walking toward them. Atem cursed under his breath. Jonouchi had to pick this time to decide to walk over.

"Hey," he said trying to hide his annoyance.

"You wanna get out of here," Jonouchi asked, "this place is so lame."

"That's for you to say," said his date, "I'm bored."

"I…"

"What ya say man," said Jonouchi, "we grab the gang and head back to the game shop for a game or two?"

"Not yet," Atem replied, "I'm not ready to go just yet."

"What seriously," said Jonouchi, "whatever man, I'm out."

They walked away leaving them there alone. Atem rolled his eyes. Jonouchi has bad timing. Mana looked at him.

"You could've gone with him, if you wanted," she said trying to hide the pain in her voice.

"No," said Atem," I'm fine being here with you. Mana, I want to be…."

He couldn't get the chance to finish as Mana pressed her lips against his. He closed his eyes as he returned the kiss wrapping his arms around her tighter. He wasn't going anywhere any time soon and he was going to make sure that Mana would be his girlfriend at the end of the night if he could help it. They pulled away for air once more.

"Yes," she whispered in his ear causing a shiver to run down his spine.

"Mana I didn't…."

She placed a finger to his lips before kissing him again. He just returned the kiss as he cupped her cheek once more. They pulled back and she smiled at him.

"I know that," she said, "but you're making it clear as day and yes I will be your girlfriend."

A smile formed on his lips as he held her tight to his chest before capturing her lips once again. She returned the kiss happily as she pressed her chest against his. The room around them began to fade away allowing them to slip into their own little world. They pulled away and put their foreheads together. This was better than either of them expected.

"Why don't we dance some more," she asked.

"Sure," he replied.

They walked toward the dance floor again and wrapped their arms around each other as another slow song started to play. Atem looked to see Yugi and Anzu were on the dance floor as well. Yugi had noticed him looking and smiled at him. Atem only nodded to him as he danced with Mana in his arms. Tonight was better than he ever expected.

#

"That was fun," said Mana as Atem walked her home.

"Yes, it was," he said.

"I've had a great time."

"I did as well."

"I'm glad we got to do this together."

"Me too,"

"Atem,"

"Yes?"

"Did you really want us to be…?"

"Of course, I love you Mana and I would be happy if I could be your boyfriend."

"Well, I love you too and I would love to be your girlfriend."

She smiled which he returned. They kissed before she went into the house. She smiled at him as she closed the door behind her. Atem smiled as he watched her close the door. He walked down the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets feeling like his world was now brighter than before. He finally got the girl of his dreams to not only to go to the dance with him but to also be his girlfriend. There was nothing that could this night better.

#

"You had fun I take it," said Kisara on the other line.

Kisara had volunteered to help set up for the dance which was why she didn't go with anyone aside from wanting to get Mana to ask Atem out. Kisara had said that she wouldn't go with anyone unless Mana got a date and was trying to get her to ask Atem to the dance.

"Yeah," said Mana smiling, "not only that…"

"What," Kisara asked, "What else did you do?"

"Well…"

"Mana, please don't tell me you used your magic on anyone."

"No, not that Kisara, geez don't you trust me?"

"I do but you do let your emotions get the better of you at times which does cause some problems."

"I didn't use my magic but Atem did ask me to be his girlfriend."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yep, I am, I'm dating Atem Muto now."

"I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks,"

"So tell me how did this happen?"

Mana smiled as she relieved the moment as she recounted the events of the dance. Kisara listened carefully on the other end of the call.

"Well, I'm so glad that things worked out for you in the end."

"Thanks, I'm so happy, I've been wanting to date him in forever."

"I know, you would be murmuring in your sleep in class. "

"I do not!"

"Oh yes you do, you say would say things like…."

"Okay, okay, I get it but what can I say; I love him."

"Well that's obvious."

"Whatever, I'll let you go Kisara."

"Right, I'll see you at school Mana."

"See ya at school."

They hung up and Mana smiled. She had been wanting to go to the dance with Atem but never would she expected him to asked her to be his girlfriend. This was a dream come true for her and she knew that no matter what; she'll love him until the day she dies. Maybe even beyond that.

_I'm so lucky; I'm finally dating Atem Muto._


End file.
